orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Poussey Washington
Poussey Washington was an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She was portrayed by Samira Wiley. Personality Poussey was an intelligent, outspoken, and caring woman who stood by her convictions. She liked to joke around with her fellow inmates and tended to avoid confrontation and violence. Physical Appearance Poussey had a slender figure and short black hair. She was African American. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Poussey's flashbacks, see here. Poussey had a very close relationship with her mother. When she was a child, they would read together before going to bed ("Mother's Day"). Poussey was a "military brat," as her father, James P. Washington, was a major in the United States Army. He moved the family to Hohenfels, Bavaria, Germany where he was stationed. While in Hohenfels, Poussey had a relationship with a German commander's daughter named Franziska, nickname Franzi. The relationship was revealed to Franzi's father when he walked in on her and Poussey having sex. He then used his influence to get Poussey's father reassigned to a post in the United States. Poussey tried to suppress her feelings to no avail. Eventually she confronted the German commander and attempted to pull out a gun. Her father stopped her and announced his acceptance of her sexuality ("You Also Have a Pizza"). Season One Poussey has been in prison for two years at the start of the series with four years to go. Her mother died during her second year in prison, as revealed in "Fool Me Once". Poussey is a good-natured jokester and is often seen with her best friend, Taystee, working together in the library or joking around in the rec room or mess hall. Poussey gives her friends a bottle of her toilet hooch to help them mourn the death of Tricia Miller, revealing her kind nature ("..."). Season Two It is implied that Poussey is in love with Taystee, but the feelings are not mutual. Vee approaches Poussey about selling her toilet hooch, but Poussey rejects this idea because she prefers to share it with her friends. She punishes Poussey over this perceived lack of loyalty and loss of potential business by exploiting her unreciprocated romantic feelings for Taystee to isolate her from the tribe, causing a rift in Poussey and Taystee's relationship ("A Whole Other Hole"). Poussey is one of the few black inmates immune to Vee's manipulation tactics and she begins a campaign to fight Vee's influence and actions throughout the season. At one point, Crazy Eyes threatens and physically assaults her on Vee's non-verbal command, which causes deep emotional trauma. Eventually, a drunk Poussey causes irreparable damage to Vee's tobacco business by stomping on several tins of tobacco and pouring bleach on them. Realizing that Poussey cannot be intimidated, Vee decides to mollify her by ejecting Taystee from the gang. Poussey and Taystee later make up after a final confrontation in the library. Season Three On Mother's Day, Poussey is overcome by the memories of her deceased mother, after which she begins to develop an interest in Gloria and Norma's spiritualism. Poussey becomes depressed and turns to alcohol. She also immerses herself in Crazy Eyes's new sci-fi erotica Time Hump Chronicles. She realizes that she feels so sad because she is lonely without a girlfriend. Taystee reassures her that she will always be there for Poussey, but Poussey states that would not be enough. Poussey discovers Soso in the library after the latter overdoses on antihistamines. She nurses Soso back to health with Taystee and Crazy Eyes's help. After this incident, Soso is accepted by the Black Girls as one of their own. Later, Poussey and Soso are seen holding hands and joking around on the beach behind Litchfield, implying a budding relationship ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four A romantic relationship between Poussey and Soso develops, which is hinted at by a shot from the official trailer showing Poussey and Soso together. Poussey is accidentally suffocated by CO Bayley at the end of Season 4 during an initially peaceful demonstration in the cafeteria. To protest Captain Piscatella's treatment of the inmates, inmates stood on tables and demanded his resignation. Crazy Eyes becomes upset after additional guards are called as back up, and Poussey attempts to deescalate the situation. Piscatella orders Bayley to restrain Crazy Eyes and escort her to psych, and in the scuffle he improperly restrains Poussey face down while kneeling on her back. Crazy Eyes continues to struggle with Bayley while putting all of his weight on Poussey, who is unable to breathe. Poussey is accidentally suffocated due to compression asphyxia from Bayley kneeing on her back. After Bayley is pulled off Poussey, the inmates and staff realize that Poussey is not moving. Piscatella calls for a medic, and Tastee pushes through the crowd to Poussey's body on the floor. Tastee begins to sob as she curls up next to Poussey on the floor while others look on in shock. Piscatella orders lock down in which all inmates are confined to their bunks, tv and phone calls are blacked out, and guards corroborate their version of events. Angered by the morally questionable response to events, Caputo sends Piscatella home, debriefs Bayley, and contacts MCC. It becomes apparent to Caputo, staff, and inmates, that no response plan exists to address a death in general population; Poussey's body is left on the cafeteria floor for a day until the coroner arrives. Inmates and staff alike appear shaken by Poussey's death. Norma comforts Soso by rocking and singing to her, and Soso later gets drunk off the remainder of the contraband hooch. Inmates stop by a makeshift memorial, donating food and giving their condolences. Caputo contacts Poussey's father, and is visibly upset at having to do so. Relationships Friends * Taystee - Taystee and Poussey are best friends with a shared love of literature. They often joke around as Amanda and Mackenzie, their "rich white girl" alter egos. Poussey has obvious romantic feelings for Taystee, who is unsure if she feels the same way. In Season 2, Taystee joins Vee's gang selling cigarettes and encourages Poussey to join too. When things sour between Poussey and Vee, the friendship between Poussey and Taystee strains and eventually breaks after Taystee is booted from Vee's gang because of Poussey's sabotage. The girls finally settle their differences after a physical confrontation in the library and resume their close friendship. * Janae Watson - Poussey and Janae share a bunk, and Poussey is known to defend her, especially when it comes to Janae spending inordinate amounts of time in the SHU. When Janae was sent to the SHU for possessing cigarettes in her bunk and returned after a month, Poussey tried to smack some sense into her. * Black Cindy - While Taystee was out of prison and Watson was spending time in the SHU, Cindy and Poussey were seen hanging out quite often. They are both part of the core group of black inmates, and are often seen laughing and joking together. * Nicky Nichols - In Season One, Poussey and the other black girls brought Nicky and her gang a bottle of toilet hooch with some assorted food items, to help with the mourning of Tricia Miller. In the library, Nicky is seen asking Poussey for a cigarette. When the alarm goes off and they lie on the floor, Nicky passes the time by advising Poussey about her unrequited love for Taystee. Later, Poussey witnesses Taystee forcing heroin on Nicky, a recovering addict, and becomes visibly upset by this. * Brook Soso - During the third season, Poussey is the only one of Norma's followers to offer Soso sympathy, and calls the others out on bullying her; though she stops defending her when Soso starts acting rude in retaliation to bullying. At the end of the season, Poussey, along with Taystee and the others in their group, save Soso's life after her suicide attempt. In the last episode, Poussey reaches out to Soso and takes her hand while swimming in the lake and pulls her into her social circle where the other black girls welcome her. Romantic *Taystee (unrequited crush during Season 2 and earlier, current status unknown) *Brook Soso (romantic relationship for the duration of Season 4) *Franziska (prior to series start) Enemies * Yvonne "Vee" Parker - Vee and Poussey never got along. When Vee apologized to Taystee with some cake as a peace offering, Poussey was visibly doubtful of Vee's sincerity. Poussey unsuccessfully tried to persuade the other girls that Vee shouldn't be trusted. Poussey tried to befriend Vee once for Taystee's sake, but she gave up after discovering Vee's heroin business. In the end, Poussey got her friends back and they confronted Vee together. * Franziska's father - He was a German commander on the base where she and her family were stationed. He forcibly ended Poussey and his daughter's relationship. Poussey almost pulled a gun on him (unseen by him), after which she was stopped by her father. The commander also told her father that there is special therapy for "confused girls like Poussey," but her father retaliated by saying his daughter is just fine the way she is. Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures Poussey.jpg Poussey Washington.jpg Season 2 Promotional Pictures PousseyS2Promotional.jpg Others pousseyquote1.jpg pousseyquote2.jpg pousseyquote3.png pousseyquote4.jpg pousseyquote5.jpg Anigif enhanced-buzz-4295-1375216713-36.gif Anigif original-grid-image-4366-1375217008-60.gif Anigif original-grid-image-4366-1375217009-64.gif Trivia * She's an Aries, as mentioned in "Tall Men with Feelings". * She was named after the town of "Poussey" in North-eastern France, where her father was stationed when she was born, and often finds herself on the receiving end of mockery by the other inmates because of its alternative pronunciation. * Poussey speaks fluent German which she learned while living in Hohenfels, a U.S. army base in southern Germany. **She also speaks French. Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Librarian Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters